Echoes
by AngelJeanne
Summary: She first met him when he fell from the sky. That moment started many echoes within the church and her life. Zerith


It's me again, to those who know me and hello to those that don't! Well I need stress relief from damn exams so I'm going to try for an oneshot here, so bare with me...Well moving on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and ever will own FF7 or any of the characters I mention, they belong to Square-Enix, darn!

**Echoes**

She first met _**him**_ when he fell from the sky and crash landed right into her flower garden.

Her eyes settled on _**him**_ and she thought that he was an Angel_, though he seemed to be missing his wings._

It was funny to her though, when he started murmuring about being in heaven but she stopped smiling when those beautiful sky blue eyes of _**his**_, opened to her.

_**He **_looked at her and asked if she was an Angel.

She snapped out of it and let out a laugh; she shook her head and replied _"I'm Aeris." _She turned to point at the large hole in the ceiling which he had left "_You fell from there!"_

He looked at the hole then at her and smiled _**"**__I guess I'm lucky then__**"**_

_That was the first__** echo**_ _of his voice through the church._

She learned of his name _Zack Fair _and that he was a First Class Soldier. She was a bit worried that he came because of her, but once she gazed into those eyes of **_his_**, she knew he was different from the others.

He came and went, mission after mission.

But he'd visit her while she was tending to her beloved flowers, they would talk some more until he had to leave.

_**The echo **__of his voice as he greeted her,_ _**and **__of his footsteps as he walked __**away **__from her, resounded in her church._

She would miss his voice, his laugh, his warmth. But she knew she'd hear his voice, his **echo **soon.

That is until that _**day...**_

That day when she knew that he would no longer visit her,

_No longer hear his voice,_

_His laugh,_

_See those eyes..._

Raindrops fell into the church and just like that,

_He was__** gone.**_

_**She knew then that there would be**_ _**no more echoes of him anymore.**_

_Years passed by and young Aeris was 22._

As usual she tended to her flower garden.

_But that day she met __**another.**_

_He _crashed landed into her flower garden.

_He _fell from the ceiling.

The blond gazed at her, with a weird sense of remembrance, while all she saw was _**him.**_

_She no longer saw the blond._

_In his place she saw __**his **__raven spiky hair and those eyes she came love._

_"I'm Cloud, sorry about your flowers"_

_**Echo **__of a new voice rang through the church. It distorted __**his.**_

'_He spoke, not __**him'**_

She realized it too and the raven haired man soon shifted into the blond once again. _"It's okay, um Cloud_, _was it?"_

Due to circumstances, Aeris joined up with Cloud and AVALANCHE.

But the more she was with _Cloud _the more she could hear _**him,**_

_**Feel him.**_

**Echo **of his footsteps grew louder.

**Echo **of his voice returned.

She realized what happened, why the blond made her remember _**him.**_

She tried to tell Cloud.

_You're living __**his **__life._

_Your __**echo **__is __**his echo.**_

_But if that is so, where's your life?_

_Where's your __**echo**__? _

_Why can't I hear it?_

_**Why can't I see **__**you?**_

He didn't understand what Aeris meant.

She wanted to help him, but what happened in the City of the Ancients prevented her to do so...

_The echo of the __**voices screaming at her, warning her.**_

_The echo of that __**murderous blade.**_

_The echo of __**his voice.**_

_**His **__voice?_

His voice guided her to the Lifestream.

His voice brought her back to him.

_**Echo **_of his voice as he greeted her.

_**Echo**_ of his footsteps as walked to her.

_And would never walk away from her._

_She and he both became part of the Lifestream._

_There was no longer__** his**__ echo, but __**theirs**__ mingled together as they watched over Cloud.  
_

_

* * *

_Well I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Well thanks for reading and PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
